


【sd】错位

by fantian



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Kid Sam Winchester, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23806516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantian/pseuds/fantian
Summary: 迪恩在担心一些事。萨姆关心的则不同。Dean was wondered about something. Sam was concerned something else.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 4





	【sd】错位

“你在犹豫。”

“什么？”

“你在杀死吸血鬼首领时犹豫了。”

“我没有。”

“你有。”萨姆盯着他：“爸不知道，我也不会告诉他。但是我想知道为什么。”

“……有时候我会心软——”

“说谎。”

“你觉得我不会心软？怎么，只有sammy girl能够同情怪物？”

“那个首领不值得被同情。如果拿着枪的是我我会杀了他。迪恩，我不是在责怪你，我只是想知道为什么。”萨姆诚恳地说：“你是想留在这，我猜对了吗？”

迪恩的上唇微微收缩，就好像他想向着萨姆呲牙或者怎样。但他安静了一会，然后平静而厌烦地说：“对。”

“因为——”

“因为琳。”迪恩打断了他，自顾自地把心里纠结在一起的垃圾扔出来：“我喜欢她。她也喜欢我。只要我能留下，哪怕就多两天……她想要我参加她的生日聚会。”

萨姆僵住了。他的胃往下坠了一下。

“我们明天就得走。爸……”

“我知道。”迪恩说：“我知道。”

“你不能……”萨姆低声说，迪恩没听清，眯着眼看过来。他恍然惊醒，说：“我很抱歉。”

“为什么呢？”迪恩摇摇头：“我杀了那个首领，我做了对的事。谁会为了参加生日聚会而犹豫不去杀死一个……害了那么多人的怪物。” 

他低下头，看着自己的手指。掌心有枪茧和刀茧，食指的指甲劈了。

他犹豫了。为了一个生日聚会违背命令。而且萨姆看见了。当时他是怎么想的？他就注意到了爸被吸血鬼缠住，在旁边战斗，他站在爸的视线死角里。那一瞬间他意识到爸看不到他……如果他没能击中首领，这可以是个意外，他们会留在这直到下一个机会来临。直到他走进一场生日聚会，琳会像她说的那样做：

“你要来我的生日聚会。我会把那片写着happy birthday的巧克力片给你。我要告诉所有人你是我男朋友。”她笑起来的时候有些强硬，但是迪恩能看出她在试探他能不能接受这种程度的强迫。他爱这个。他也没去过生日聚会。那会是什么样？彩带，蜡烛，花炮桶……或者只是几个朋友坐在一起看琳吹蜡烛？他不知道。他想要知道。

第一枪射歪了，首领差点成功逃跑。但是迪恩听见萨姆。就在他的腰侧，萨姆急促地呼吸着，存在感突然强烈到无法忽视。为什么他之前只记得关注约翰却忘了萨姆就在这？

第二枪是下意识地。把一切交托于本能。迪恩的注意力全落在萨姆的身上即使他仍注视着首领。但这一枪准得不可思议，贯穿首领的心脏，在墙上爆出一大捧血花。

他怎么会忘了萨姆就在那？他宁愿当时看见一切的是爸。别是萨姆。只是别是萨姆。他宁愿被爸推到一边被夺下枪，宁愿被爸用失望的眼神注视。只是别是萨姆。

但萨姆看见了一切。一切会就这么结束吗？他希望下一秒就是世界末日。

“你真的很喜欢那个女孩吗？”萨姆说：“我可以去和爸说是我想在这里多留一段时间。我有个很重要的考试什么的。如果没有急案子，爸也许会同意。”

迪恩不可思议地看着他。

“不。我不需要……为什么你现在说这个？”这就是你现在想说的？

“因为，如果那个女孩真的那么重要，也许你不应该错过她，而我可以帮你……”萨姆说，他听起来足够真诚，知道自己有多虚伪，因为他知道迪恩会怎么回应这种好意——

“我说，我、不、需、要。”迪恩腾地站起身，冷冷地看着萨姆，警告性地，像是被踩进领地的野兽：“去打包你的东西。我们明天就走。”

就是这样。

萨姆仍旧在迪恩的警告中瑟缩了一下，因为迪恩比他高一倍、因为那样能让迪恩觉得他的警告是有效的。而迪恩看上去瞬间就为自己的失态后悔了。他喷了口气，拍拍萨姆的头，把他拉进怀里。

“我很抱歉。萨米。”他说：“这种事再也不会发生了。我也不知道我是出了什么问题……就只是个破生日聚会而已…… ”

萨姆紧紧地回抱他的哥哥，箍住他的腰，把脸埋在他的肚子里。迪恩的肚子又瘦又硬，脱掉衣服可以看见肋骨的痕迹。萨姆把自己柔软的脸颊贴在那。

“我明白。这不是你的错。”他说，声音幼稚又柔和：“我可以送你巧克力卡。我攒了点钱，我可以买给你。等我们离开这之后，好吗，Dee？”

“……那会很棒的。”迪恩疲惫地笑了，他在床边坐下，把萨姆提上膝盖，抱进怀里，头放在男孩毛茸茸的发顶上。萨姆埋在他的怀中，用力攥住他的衣服，心满意足地闭眼微笑。就好像抱着一团柔软温暖的棉花糖，萨姆身上散发着苹果和铅笔的香味。而迪恩仍旧盯着汽车旅馆斑驳的墙壁，眼神涣散。

**Author's Note:**

> “因为我。”


End file.
